mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PixelPerfect/Good News For MySims Hopefuls
Hey guys. Found something that suggests that the MySims Series isn't quite over yet, although it shows no signs of a sequel. I looked up the MySims Trademark, and found some information. I'll bold the important info and anything I remove or explain. Now keep in mind, this is kind of complicated to understand. Mark Image http://tess2.uspto.gov/ImageAgent/ImageAgentProxy?getImage=77502934 Word Mark MYSIMS Goods and Services IC 009. US 021 023 026 036 038. G & S: Computer game programs and software; software for playing video, computer and on-line games; downloadable electronic publications in the nature of manual in the field of computer and video games; prerecorded video and audio discs, cartridges, compact discs, CD-ROMs, DVDs featuring computer games, video games; computer game cartridges; computer game discs; interactive multimedia computer game programs; downloadable computer game software via a global computer network and wireless POS (point of service) devices; computer game software for use on mobile and cellular phones, handheld computers, computers, video game consoles, both handheld and free standing, and other wireless POS (point of service) devices. FIRST USE: 20070914. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 20070914 IC 041. US 100 101 107. G & S: Entertainment services, namely, providing on-line computer games; providing on-line information in the field of computer gaming entertainment; entertainment services, namely, providing online computer games played on cellular telephones and other wireless devices. FIRST USE: 20070914. FIRST USE IN COMMERCE: 20070914 Mark Drawing Code (3) DESIGN PLUS WORDS, LETTERS, AND/OR NUMBERS Design Search Code 01.15.25 - Coal; Dust; Light rays; Liquids, spilling; Pouring liquids; Sand; Spilling liquids 26.07.21 - Diamonds that are completely or partially shaded 29.01.07 - Inconspicuous designs functioning as punctuation or parts of letters; Small, inconspicuous design elements functioning as punctuation or parts of letters Trademark Search Facility Classification Code INAN Inanimate objects such as lighting,clouds,footprints,atomic configurations,snowflakes,rainbows,flames LETTER-3-OR-MORE MYSIMS Combination of three or more letters as part of the mark SHAPES-ASTRO Astronomical shapes consisting of celestial bodies, globes and geographical maps SHAPES-COLORS-3-OR-MORE Design listing or lined for three or more colors SHAPES-DIAMONDS Diamond shaped designs including shaded or more than one diamond SHAPES-MISC Miscellaneous shaped designs Serial Number 77502934 (You could probably find out more about MySims with the Serial Number) Filing Date June 19, 2008 Current Filing Basis 1A Original Filing Basis 1B;44D Published for Opposition November 17, 2009 (Means Date of Approval) Registration Number 3894318 Registration Date December 21, 2010 (Doesn't Make Sense. This is the Original MySims, it was released long before 2010. Perhaps this suggests a sequel? Owner (REGISTRANT) Electronic Arts Inc. REMOVED BY ME Prior Registrations 2797627;2855873;2916701;AND OTHERS Description of Mark The color(s) blue, white, and lime green is/are claimed as a feature of the mark. The mark consists of the wording "MYSIMS" in white letters with blue border. A design depicting a diamond-like plumbob with rays emanating from it is located above the letter "I" and forms the dot in the "I". The diamond-like plumbob and the rays emanating from it are both lime green in color (lime green pantone PMS 376). Type of Mark TRADEMARK. SERVICE MARK Register PRINCIPAL Live/Dead Indicator LIVE That says live. Which is a good sign. This suggests that perhaps the series has gone on hiatus, or EA will keep selling the games for a while before they officially shut down the series. Either way, this proves that it's not dead yet. So I suppose that's it. You could probably look more into the series with the serial number, but I'm satisfied with just knowing EA hasn't legally killed the MySims Series without telling us. EDIT: I just noticed the 2010 Registration Date...peculiar, huh? Category:Blog posts